Many users are connected to social networking sites. These sites allow users to stay connected to and communicate with other users. For example, users can communicate directly with other users using the social networking site's messaging capabilities. As another example, users can provide status updates which other users can access and read. Some of the status updates may be related to static events, which may include events related to a one-time action of the user or an action having a single step. For example, the status update may be related to a relationship status change, job status change, or the like. Other status updates may be related to dynamic events, which may include events related to an action that has multiple steps or takes time. For example, the status update may be related to the user traveling from one location to another, the user attending an event, or the like.